Fred
by A. K. Coxon
Summary: Everyone dies in the end, but what happens when they are stuck on your heart and you have no chance of removing them? A tale of brotherly love and family bonds that structure the very lives of the Weasley family.


p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The war was over and Harry was still reeling. He sat on the raised platform where the teacher's normally sat every mealtime, watching the rest of the survivors mourn. The bodies of the fallen lay in rows, and Harry really didn't want to see them right now. He didn't need reminding of his guilt./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Fred Weasley lay on the third row, last on the left. Remus and Tonks were next to him. Harry turned to watch the family he loved the most- The Weasley's. George was sprawled over his twin brother's body, his face red and blotchy from crying. The rest of the family were stood around him, holding each other and crying soundlessly. Ginny was in Ron's arms, and Harry could see Hermione watching on, not sure what to do. She soon came and sat next to him, biting her lip./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Should we say something?" she asked. Harry nodded and stood up. They both walked over, Harry's eyes dropping to Remus and Tonks. They didn't deserve this, and neither did their son. br /"Erm, I just want to say I'm so sorry..." Harry said. Mrs Weasley patted his hand and the rest smiled half-heartedly at him. br /Suddenly, Harry could feel the gripping sensation of a rope charm tightening around him. He let out a small noise and turned around to see who had cast it. It was Ginny./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I need to talk to you now" she said, irritated. With a flick of her wand, she undid the spell, allowing Harry to follow her. The Weasley's all followed them with their eyes, but soon turned back to Fred./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Ginny led Harry right out of the castle, through a hole in the wall caused by a blast during the war. The castle was full of debris and outside was not much better. The cool wind ripple through Harry's hair and he could finally breathe outside of the stuffy castle. br /Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Harry quickly covered it with his and kissed her again. After what felt like an eternity, Harry pulled away. Ginny hit him over the head./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""How dare you! Do you really think that will solve anything? Do you!? My brother is dead, and you're all 'Ooh, I've just killed Voldemort and loads of people are dead but oh well I'll kiss Ginny anyway even though she's upset because I'm Harry bloody Potter and I can do whatever I want to!'br /Harry stared at Ginny in shock, but then he realised he'd been selfish. br /"I'm really sorry. I just thought-"br /"What? Now that your life is all peachy I must want you? My brother is dead!" br /"I know! I know he is and I am so sorry! I just wanted to know if you still loved me after all this, because if you love me, nothing can ever be that bad!" Harry said, grabbing her wrists and making her look in to his eyes. Ginny sighed./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I do love you. But my family need me now" Ginny said, taking Harry's hands off her wrists and in to hers. Harry nodded./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I know. I'll be here if you ever need me, Ginny. And, if you ever want to you know, start over then just jump me" br /Ginny /"Oh, I will. Don't worry about that"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Harry watched as she went back inside back through the hole in the wall. The breeze was colder now and sent shivers down Harry's spine. The black sky had a blueish tint and soon morning would come again. The world hadn't stopped even if it seemed like it should, and day after day Harry would come to adjust to his new life. His heart ached for the hundreds of mourners who had to do the same, to adjust to the loss of their loved one./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Harry walked back in to the Great Hall and it was just as he'd left it. Hermione was now comforting Ron as Ginny was hugging her mother. Arthur Weasley was sat on a bench, staring down at the wand he was twisting around his thin fingers. Harry walked up and sat beside him./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Harry" he said, looking up. br /"I am so sorry Mr Weasley" Harry said. Arthur's hand patted Harry's shoulder./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I know you are, Harry. It's not your fault"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Harry nodded half heartedly./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""If there is anything I can do, Mr Weasley..."br /"But Harry, you already have! Don't you see? You have saved us all, Voldemort is gone because of you! You've saved me, Ginny, Ron... We all owe our lives to you! And Fred, well. He was very fond of you and Hermione, and I for one am so proud of him. He fought for what he believed in, and in the end that's all that matters"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""But I want to do more, you're the ones who took me in, made me feel like part of your family. I know I've not known Fred longer than you have, but I really feel the pain you feel. I've already lost so much and got so little, but you have each other. In my first year, Draco Malfoy tried to be my friend and he insulted Ron in the process. I chose your family over any others and I am so glad I did. Thank you Mr. Weasley, really"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Arthur smiled. Somehow it would all be alright./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"***/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The alarm went off with an irritating beep. George rolled over and hit the snooze button. Nobody would disturb him. If they did he would send them away. He put his head under the bed and found the box Fred had put there for emergencies. His heart sank as he thought of his smart and devious big brother. The one he would never talk to again./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The box contained all kinds of alcohol. He opened a butterbeer and drank /And another. br /And /br /A while later, George staggered down the stairs, dressed and a little drunk. He grabbed his jacket and left, saying nothing. The family sat at the table glanced after their son and brother a little /"Is he ok?" Ron asked, following him with his eyes until George /"No, but he will be. Charlie try and find him please" Mrs. Weasley said, taking the breakfast plates away. Harry got up and helped her. She was trying to act normal, but they all knew she was aching /"Thank you dear"br /"No problem" He smiled. Mrs. Weasley smiled to, but there was a faraway look in her eyes. The thought of planning her own son's funeral was very daunting. br /Harry had a sudden /"Erm, I need to go to Diagon Alley. Does anyone want anything?"br /Everyone shook their heads. Harry took his keys and quickly left. Ginny watched him go down the path and her heart sunk. br /She hated it when he went away./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" /p 


End file.
